


The greedy little omega

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dorks in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Kyungsoo struggled as the shortest alpha, failing to swoon an omega of his choice, when he accidentally courted the noisiest omega of them all, Byun Baekhyun.[ For "Alpha/Omega" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 210
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	The greedy little omega

**Author's Note:**

> I am thankful to my cute beta reader xAoneko who was nice to help me on a short notice. We did a fast job but I think the story came out well.

Being an alpha wasn't a privilege. Being an alpha was a challenge, and Kyungsoo realized that far sooner than most of the alphas of his packs. 

As soon as he presented, Kyungsoo knew he had to find a suitable mate for his new pack. It was a fact that only betas and unmated omegas remained in a pack. The alphas had to make their own, and time was ticking. Most alphas his age left the pack with someone already while he struggled to prove himself worthy to the omegas he courted.

He failed seven times in a row, making most betas and his own parents pity him. He wondered why he was rejected and at first, he thought it was due to his small size. As a wolf, Kyungsoo was huge but as a human, Kyungsoo was the shortest and the cutest of the pack. It earned him cooes and pinches in the cheeks before, but it felt like a curse right then.

He doubted anyone would ever think of him as a mate, but he had hopes. "Hi, Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as Baekhyun, one of the most courted omegas of the pack, approached him with a wide smile. "I heard Minseok finally accepted Sehun's courting gift." Kyungsoo tensed but Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice, "I left Sehun over the moon." Baekhyun landed by his side with a happy hum.

"I am happy for them." Minseok was a four-years older omega who refused Kyungsoo due to their age difference while Sehun was an alpha a year younger. Obviously, the omega’s excuses were lies. Kyungsoo was cooking for the pack with three other betas, who looked at him worriedly as Baekhyun rambled nonstop without hearing a single sound from Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun had been Kyungsoo’s caretaker before the presentation because he had presented two years before Kyungsoo did and everybody thought Kyungsoo would be an omega. So, they became friends, but weren’t that close since Kyungsoo presented and avoided Baekhyun automatically. 

Baekhyun was the one who made the effort to keep their friendship going and Kyungsoo wondered why, considering how every alpha in the pack tried to court the omega. "Let’s go swim after our meal!"

"We can't," Kyungsoo annoyedly pushed Baekhyun away, "You need to nap after our meal and I need to go hunt with your suitors." Baekhyun chuckled at that.

"Well, they do need a better way to waste their energy instead of chasing someone who’s not interested in them," Baekhyun simply commented, which wasn't a rare occurrence. Kyungsoo was curious as to why he refused so many alphas and betas. "You sure you don't want to know what I mean?"

"I am expecting it to be something stupid," Kyungsoo smirked at him teasingly, "so I won't ask." Baekhyun pouted and hit him softly with a whine.

Kyungsoo chuckled as he watched Baekhyun walk out of the kitchen. They lived in a large house, the pack leader preferred it that way, between the outskirts of the city and the edge of a forest. It was a spot between modern life and primal one, and Kyungsoo loved it.

He had a job in the city as a guard in a bank. It wasn't much but paid him enough for clothes and other necessities. Of course, he knew he needed more money if he ever left the house to settle down, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon so he saved.

The life in the pack was calm most of the time, except when Baekhyun found it fun to blast his ear off with unending talking. 

He joined the alphas for the hunt and noticed Sehun there. He simply acknowledged him with a nod and shifted to his wolf form before dashing after the leader of the hunting horde. 

He didn't try to ask why Minseok refused him to choose a younger alpha. He didn't have to. 

He was rejected nicely and he was okay with it. He returned to find Minseok and Baekhyun welcoming them with empty baskets. Minseok brightened up as soon as Sehun approached him and Kyungsoo looked away to meet Baekhyun's bright eyes. "I will carry your basket, Baek," he offered and took it before Baekhyun could even speak.

He set the basket down in the kitchen's fridge before looking at Baekhyun who fidgeted in his spot. The omega noticed his eyes and blushed. "So, are you planning to court me now?" The question was unexpected and Kyungsoo wanted to ask why Baekhyun would think so but then, he had made a gesture of courting by taking the basket.

He cursed and wanted to explain himself but Baekhyun looked so worried. "I never considered it because I don’t stand a chance with how many suitors you have." He hoped it would ease Baekhyun to know he was not rejected for who he is. "But if I could hold a candle to your suitors, then I would love if you accept my courting."

Baekhyun never smiled that bright, Kyungsoo realized, and approached Kyungsoo shyly. "Well, you pretty much are the reason nobody stood a chance." Kyungsoo wasn't expecting such an answer. He looked at Baekhyun, who smiled brightly as he walked out of the kitchen. 

It hit Kyungsoo like a truck. Baekhyun refused suitors for  _ him. _ What on earth? He was still there when Sehun and Minseok entered the kitchen. He looked at the omega first then at Sehun, who patted his shoulder as he passed by. At the moment, Sehun went in the huge fridge to dispose of the hunting finds. Kyungsoo glared at him.

"Did you refuse me because of Baekhyun?" Minseok blushed furiously and looked away. He shook his head eventually. "Then…"

"I knew he wanted you. Every omega in the pack did, but I refused you because I wanted to wait." Minseok brightened up when Sehun made his way to Minseok, "I just…wanted him."

Kyungsoo sighed in relief because at some point, it did cross his mind that they refused him because Baekhyun actively screwed his plans, but Minseok's words eased his mind. 

Soon after, guilt filled his mind as he walked out, thinking he was too quick to accuse Baekhyun of such a thing. Baekhyun was waiting for him, and Kyungsoo realized he had a lot to make up for.

He noticed that once he started courting Baekhyun, most alphas were amazed. “Baekhyun isn’t an easy omega to deal with,” Sehun commented once he voiced out his concerns. “He is a literal pain in the ass so seeing you, the quietest alpha of the pack, court him is a big deal.” Kyungsoo nodded at that, observing Baekhyun and Minseok fix the decorations for a spring festivity. “You rarely take anyone’s shit but you handle a lot from Baekhyun.” 

“I always did, though.” Kyungsoo mumbled with a frown. Sehun scoffed but said nothing more as he helped Minseok with his height. Baekhyun smiled at the couple and ran to Kyungsoo. “Are you having fun?” 

“A lot! Come, I need someone to help me.” Baekhyun was bubbling with joy and excitement, ten times more than usual, yet Kyungsoo realized he was less talkative. He helped Baekhyun with a frown when the omega tripped on thin air and he rushed to keep him from falling. The sudden blush on Baekhyun’s face startled Kyungsoo, who chuckled amusedly.

“If I didn’t know how clumsy you are, I would think you are trying to bring the worst out of me,” Kyungsoo commented in his ear, unconsciously lowering his voice’s pitch. Baekhyun freed himself, turning red and was about to escape but Kyungsoo just pulled him close. “Let’s finish this first.” 

Baekhyun nodded and rushed to help Minseok, remaining so quiet that Sehun gave Kyungsoo an impressive look. They finished making the decorations and Kyungsoo smiled at how Baekhyun approached him with refreshments. “You know,” he started, “this obedient attitude of yours is amusing. I know you, Baekhyunnie.” Kyungsoo stood to face Baekhyun, who looked small despite being taller than the alpha. The said alpha just cupped his cheek. “I know you well enough to push this courting a bit further and make it last until the following spring.” 

“What?” Baekhyun looked at him in horror, “No, please Soo, I am sorry.” Kyungsoo laughed and squeezed Baekhyun’s cheeks teasingly. Baekhyun couldn’t hold his smile at the sight of his mate to be laughing so brightly. “You are being unfair, Alpha.” 

Kyungsoo nodded, “Okay, I am maybe unfair but you are being untrue to yourself and to me.” 

Baekhyun pouted, looking down to his feet, “I am not. I just… I am shy.” Kyungsoo tilted his head in confusion and the omega blushed, “You are going to be my alpha, finally. I waited a long time for this.” 

“You did.” Kyungsoo smiled, “and I get it. Us being friends is different from us being mates.” Kyungsoo chuckled, “I still treat you normally.” Baekhyun’s expression dropped. “I don’t see you as an omega I need to start my own pack with but as a man I met and grew to know. The pack, the responsibilities of an alpha, all those are the last things on my mind right now.” 

Kyungsoo noticed how Baekhyun wobbled and held him. “What is on your mind then?” 

Kyungsoo chuckled, freeing himself and holding the basket with the remaining decorations. He faced the frozen Baekhyun and admitted, “You are.” He went inside the house, leaving the omega to figure out what he meant by that, and helped the rest with the last details of the spring festival.

It was a tradition to mate with the omega you court after the festival, so Kyungsoo gave his best to make it a happy event before mating. They were done with most of the decorations before dinner so Kyungsoo had time to check on Baekhyun when he found him hugging another man. The sight shocked him but as they parted, he could tell it was Chanyeol, a mated Alpha who was born in the same year as Baekhyun. His anger was filling his veins and he rushed to speak his mind when he heard Baekhyun’s hiccups.

“I am happy you are this happy, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, patting Baekhyun’s head. “But crying before the festival is bad omen. You should prepare your nest now, groom yourself, and make yourself pretty for your alpha.” 

“I know! I just…” Baekhyun’s voice was loud enough to flinch Kyungsoo out of his daze. He sounded so emotional. “I nearly gave up hoping that he would see me.” 

“Now, he did.” A third voice said and a tall man approached them, sitting on Chanyeol’s lap and handing a cup of water to Baekhyun. “You should stop thinking about the past and the what-ifs and focus on him. Even if he did it by accident, he is still courting you and he is still going to mate you. So focus on that, okay?”

The alpha smiled proudly toward the omega and the latter blushed. “As always, my omega is the wisest.”

“Shut up, Yeol.” The omega huffed and hugged the alpha who laughed obnoxiously. Kyungsoo was glad they didn’t see him so he walked back to the kitchen, thinking it over. 

It explained why Baekhyun was different lately. Baekhyun knew the first courting gesture was an accident from his part. It made him look dangerously pissed as he cooked. Baekhyun didn’t show up and Kyungsoo was glad. He felt that the hug was a discussion he would rather have with the alpha. 

After dinner, he looked for the huts of mated alphas. He didn’t know which one was Chanyeol’s until he saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s omega sitting in front of a campfire. He was glaring dangerously as he approached them and the omega whimpered in fear. “Soo?” 

“Where is Chanyeol?” The said alpha popped out as soon as he asked so. “I am not going to say this twice. Don’t touch Baekhyun again, especially since I am still courting him. It hurts my pride.” The alpha blinked at him confusedly but didn’t have time to speak as Kyungsoo turned to leave.

“Soo…” Baekhyun stood to speak but Kyungsoo only shifted to run inside the woods. Kyungsoo knew he may have worried Baekhyun but he didn’t care at that point. He wanted to hunt for the man, bring in a proper, clean, courting gift.

He didn’t know how long he had been gone, catching rabbits until he realized it was morning. The Spring Festival was on and he hunted the entire night instead. He shifted back, walking toward the happy event that was already full of people while looking for Baekhyun. He found the man sitting by the front door, looking grim and small with red eyes. He looked up when Kyungsoo stood in front of him, in his naked glory, before brightening up. “Soo! I was worried. Where have you been?” 

“I brought you a hunt,” Kyungsoo spoke hoarsely, as he handed the eleven rabbits he managed to dig out of their burrows. “I tried to catch a deer but I realized it was morning already.” Baekhyun looked confused and Kyungsoo spoke loud enough for the people who went silent to listen. “I may have made an accidental courting gesture but I was never less serious about you. I, the stupidly short alpha in front of you, want you to be my mate and to bear my pups. Will you accept my courting?” 

Baekhyun was suddenly all tears, nodding as he accepted the rabbits. Minseok and other omegas were fast by his side, taking the rabbits and offering a cloak to Kyungsoo. He finally realized his nudity but didn’t budge, looking at Baekhyun who stood there. “Can I hug you?” 

Kyungsoo scoffed and yanked his shirt to kiss him fiercely. Baekhyun let out a surprise yip but still melted through it as he surrounded Kyungsoo with possessive arms. “Are we clear now?” 

“When weren’t we?” Baekhyun pouted, looking back to Kyungsoo’s lips then pointed to his. “My lips feel lonely.” Kyungsoo huffed a laugh before kissing him again, only shortly, and Baekhyun pouted.

“After this festival, I doubt your lips will ever feel lonely.” Kyungsoo smirked as he cupped Baekhyun’s cheek. “Let me go shower and change. I will be right back.” Kyungsoo felt proud of himself as he got under the warm water of the nearby lake as a wolf, washing off the dust that stuck in his fur. Drying himself with a sharp ruffle, he rushed into his room before shifting to wear his lightest clothes. It was a sunny day after all. 

Once he was back, alphas patted his back with a smug expression to which he replied with a proud nod. Chanyeol was the only one who gave him a thumbs up, bearing an expression that pissed Kyungsoo off a little. He rushed to Baekhyun’s side, as the man was being dolled up like the other omegas, and frowned. “Don’t put too much. I find you even more beautiful bare.” 

Baekhyun brightened up, “You find me beautiful?” Kyungsoo smirked. “What?”

“I guess I fixed your shyness now.” Baekhyun blushed instantly and pouted as an omega drew dots under his eye with a white face paste. “I will get you some refreshments.” 

“Go eat!” Baekhyun yelled from where he was and Kyungsoo smiled, nodding to him. He picked something to eat, noticing how the betas skinned his rabbits and layered their fur. They noticed his gaze.

One smugly approached him with the pile of pelts. “They will be beautiful covers for your pups, Alpha.” The information made him blink. “It is said that the size of the courting equals how big the litter is going to be.” 

Kyungsoo blushed a little, smiling as he picked the piles from the man’s hand. “Can I wash them and prepare them myself?” The request surprised them. They still handed him the furs and he made sure to put them in his room before returning to the party. Baekhyun was frowning when he came back.

“What took you so long?” Kyungsoo preferred not to tell and kissed Baekhyun into silence. He sat by his side and looked at him intensely. “What?”

“I wonder why someone so beautiful like you would choose me out of all the handsome alphas out there.” Baekhyun slapped his arm hard and Kyungsoo gave him an incredulous expression.

The omega realized what he did and massaged the spot he slapped softly. He didn’t meet Kyungsoo’s eyes as he did, looking shyer. “I guess, even if you became an omega, Soo, I would have chosen you.” Kyungsoo snapped his head back and looked at the omega as if he lost his mind. “You may not see yourself as the most handsome person in this entire planet, but I do. I always did.” 

“Even before I presented?” Baekhyun nodded. “Baek…” The omega looked up to meet an emotion Kyungsoo rarely showed. He looked astonished, guilty, and incredibly touched. Baekhyun couldn’t hold the fit of laughter that hit him. “This is not funny.”

“It is not, but your face is funny when it shows emotion.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and looked away, acting as if he was upset. “Aw, don’t sulk. You rarely show emotions you know, it’s all I meant.” 

“Sure, Suzan.” Kyungsoo huffed before leaving an amused Baekhyun. He supported a pleased smile as he went to the alphas. They were going to shift by the lake and swim laps like the tradition required. It was meant to tire the alphas before a game against the omegas. 

Kyungsoo was already tired but he didn’t mind joining in. The cold water was refreshing for his thick fur. He adored his alpha form as it was as big as the others, so he enjoyed blending in. He was too tired at the end but felt happier. 

A horn sound announced the start of the game. The omegas ran off, mixing their scents, and waited for their mate-to-be to find them. Kyungsoo felt panic rush in his veins when he realized how tired he was. He felt that he would pass out if he ran off so he just sniffed the air and took his time. Baekhyun’s scent was a mystery for most people. He never loved showing it, but Kyungsoo had smelled him in his first heat so he could remember how it was. 

As he looked for a strawberry milkshake scent mixed with lilac and soft sea breeze, he recalled the day he met Baekhyun for the first time. The omega’s heat hit when Kyungsoo got in the hut for his assigned wolf. In fact, as he managed to smell the trail Baekhyun left behind, he realized Baekhyun acted weird when he noticed Kyungsoo get in. Baekhyun automatically bit on a towel and screamed. 

It was odd. 

Kyungsoo leaned on a tree when he felt his body wobble. He sniffed, whimpering, as he lost the trail again. The scents were so tangled that only a focused mind could separate them and Kyungsoo’s mind was far from being focused. He looked around when he noticed a familiar path. Smiling in his mind, he walked through it, finding Baekhyun curled in his wolf form under a broken trunk. It was their hideout from before their presentation. Baekhyun said back then that the trunk was their secret haven. Baekhyun left the trunk and started jumping around, teasing Kyungsoo who wobbled tiredly and had to sit. 

The omega finally noticed his state and let out a pitiful whimper, curling by his side and warming him up. Kyungsoo fell asleep. They both woke up hours before dawn and Kyungsoo shifted first to caress Baekhyun’s fur as the omega struggled to wake up. “The festival is over. We need to go home now and pack.” 

Baekhyun forced himself to shift and Kyungsoo allowed him some privacy to put on the clothes he stashed under the trunk. “I got you some loose pants.” Kyungsoo looked at the blushing Baekhyun who handed him the pants. He put them on quickly before pulling Baekhyun back to his room. Usually, the alphas marked their omegas before leaving but Kyungsoo refused to do that. “Did you rent somewhere in the city?” Baekhyun asked him as he followed Kyungsoo in his room. The smell of death filled the room and he noticed the rabbit furs on the floor. “Why did you keep them?”

Kyungsoo smiled as he noticed Baekhyun pick them. “We will need them for our pups and no, I built a small hut outside the city and the pack’s territory. I prefer to have you for myself as long as possible.” 

Baekhyun blushed. “I will go to my room and pack then.” Kyungsoo nodded to him and the omega ran off. Kyungsoo packed the necessities and met Baekhyun as the omega left his room with a heavy bag. Alphas approached them, frowning. 

“You didn’t mark him?” Chanyeol asked, looking mad. 

“I prefer to do that in the privacy of our hut,” Kyungsoo explained with a leveled glare. “I will return to pick the remainder of my stuff.” He looked at Baekhyun, who was hugging the omegas who came to him sobbing. “Let’s go, Baek.”

Emotional, Baekhyun let out tears as he waved to the sobbing omegas and betas who came to see him for one last time. He followed Kyungsoo silently, walking through the woods to a small hut. It was rushed but big enough for two people. Kyungsoo settled his stuff and Baekhyun’s before pulling the omega to a small source of water. Baekhyun washed his face and looked at Kyungsoo before going red. Kyungsoo smiled at the man’s expression of pure shyness. Noticing the man’s nervousness, he patted his cheek, “I’ll finish the hut. Wash up and rest.” Smirking, Kyungsoo focused on securing the huts, layering the dry branches, thick mud, and another row of branches over the already dry and sturdy roof. 

He was done when the scent of strawberry milkshake hit him. Kyungsoo didn’t know why Baekhyun hated letting the world smell it. It smelled so marvelous for him. He felt his mouth water. He looked at Baekhyun, who carried a handful of fruits. “Can you hunt something for us?” Baekhyun shyly asked. “The trees are rather bare.” Kyungsoo nodded and shifted before running out of the perimeter to hunt for something. He caught a duck and a rabbit before returning. He noticed that the scent had intensified and his alpha form nearly howled at the wave of desire it felt. Kyungsoo shifted and approached the hut where he found Baekhyun writhing in pain. 

“Baek!” Kyungsoo rushed to his side and the omega relaxed considerably. “What is it?” 

Baekhyun smiled, “You did this to me, again.” Kyungsoo frowned. “You ignited my heat.” The surprise slapped Kyungsoo. No wonder Baekhyun wanted him out of all the alphas. It wasn’t arbitrary. It wasn’t a choice either. Baekhyun’s omega was meant to be his. 

Kyungsoo kissed him roughly, almost tearing the man’s clothes off, and pushed him away harshly. “Water. We need water for you and food. I need to make you food.” Kyungsoo was definitely hyperventilating. Baekhyun could notice the panic in his tone so he nodded, picking Kyungsoo’s nearest shirt and sniffing on it as Kyungsoo left to roast the rabbit and make a stew. He was so used to cooking fast that he soon found himself done with his task. 

Nervous, he approached the omega who had undressed himself and was spreading his legs invitingly as soon as Kyungsoo showed up. “Alpha!” Baekhyun curled from the mere hint of Kyungsoo’s scent so Kyungsoo gave him more. He pinned Baekhyun down with his scent, releasing enough to thicken the air. Kyungsoo was shaking as he did set the water aside and approached Baekhyun. “Please, do something.” 

Kyungsoo was a virgin but he knew what he had to do from how much he read about it. His fingers found their way inside Baekhyun’s slick filled walls. Baekhyun gasped and sat up to meet Kyungsoo in a deep passionate kiss. Their teeth clashed in their urge to give more. Kyungsoo had three fingers inside Baekhyun, stretching Baekhyun enough to lessen the pain of their intercourse. Baekhyun however wasn’t having it. “Put it in me, please! Soo, please.” 

“You do want my knot so badly. How badly do you want it? Huh?” Kyungsoo teased as he gave Baekhyun soft nibbles in his jaw. 

Baekhyun obnoxiously moaned as Kyungsoo moved his hand to add another finger, pushing his limit. “I want your knot deep inside me, alpha. I beg you. Fuck me, knot me, wreck me, break me, and make me forever yours.” Baekhyun smelled as eager as he sounded and Kyungsoo gave in, pushing his length inside Baekhyun’s sensitive walls. “Ah! So full,” Baekhyun moaned as Kyungsoo was deep enough to sink the base of his knot in his rim. The pace Kyungsoo took was fast enough to make Baekhyun lose control over his voice, moaning loudly as his body jerked constantly. 

Kyungsoo managed no power and Baekhyun loved every bit, holding his knees apart, digging his nail on his skin and baring his neck as he felt the build up of pleasure in the base of his gut. “You feel so good, Baekhyun. So tight for me.” Kyungsoo grunted in the poor omega’s ear. “Too bad it won’t be that tight once I am done with you.” 

Baekhyun curled sharply, screaming as he released abruptly. Kyungsoo paused at that, noticing the knot that started to swallow. He turned the breathless Baekhyun on the side as he picked up the pace, making Baekhyun gasp before moaning at the sharp jab on his prostate. He kept on until the knot sealed him inside, filling Baekhyun to the brim.

The fall back to reality was not what Kyungsoo expected. He felt happy beyond his imagination. He felt whole. He leaned forward to kiss the omega who tried to breathe normally again. “Soo,” Baekhyun whimpered as Kyungsoo moved but couldn’t say more as Kyungsoo sank his teeth teasingly in his neck. “Please, mark me.” Baekhyun bared his neck invitingly and Kyungsoo put might into the bite until it tore Baekhyun’s ivory skin. He whimpered in pain but Kyungsoo could feel his body going limp and his hard length poking him in the stomach. He pulled back and licked the wound until it stopped bleeding before looking at his mark. It made him feel so proud to see it. 

“Mine.” Kyungsoo commented as he looked into Baekhyun’s eyes to which the omega nodded. Kyungsoo pulled himself out of Baekhyun’s system and brought him water and food to eat. Once the food and water were out of the equation, Kyungsoo made sure Baekhyun had piles of furs under his stomach, making him stand on all fours before pushing himself in. 

He went on until Baekhyun no longer could feel his walls from numbness, satiated, satisfied and happy. Kyungsoo was happy nothing spilled out of Baekhyun which meant he filled his womb to the last drop.

They went on for three days and on the fourth, Kyungsoo realized it didn’t matter for Baekhyun if he wasn’t on heat. He chuckled as he returned from work to find Baekhyun waiting for him with dinner and an eagerness-filled scent. “Let me eat first.” Baekhyun pouted, nodding, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at that, “How was your day?”

“Happy! I went home to pick up the remainder of our clothes and I met Minseok. He was so jealous of how big your mark is on my neck. Sehun refused to leave an obvious mark because Minseok works in the city.” Baekhyun rumbled as he served Kyungsoo. “I met Jongin and he told me he and Chanyeol had been planning to rent a house with another couple and maybe Sehun will be that couple but they don’t know. I wish we could live with them! It would be great! I would be near Jongin…” 

“No. You are friends with the alpha and I’ll rip his face off if he looks at you.” Kyungsoo firmly stated. “We can stay here until we can afford a proper house, Baekhyun, that is how it will go.”

Baekhyun blushed as he nodded but said nothing until the dinner was over and they lied down to stargaze. “Can I do something?” Kyungsoo looked at the omega who sat up, expecting a favorable answer which he received. Kyungsoo didn’t expect Baekhyun to make himself a spot between Kyungsoo’s legs, pulling the pants down. 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo got his answer when a moist warmth wrapped around his length and he gasped, “Baekhyun! God!” Baekhyun pushed himself, Kyungsoo could tell from the frown on his face but he was so unused to the pleasure he just experienced that he couldn’t say a word until he felt his knot form, showing that Kyungsoo was close to release. Baekhyun paused, undressing himself and pulling out a dildo. “What on earth is that?” 

“My heat mate?” Baekhyun blinked at him innocently. “Did you truly think I would let another wolf touch me when all I wanted was you?” He pushed Kyungsoo to lie back down and pushed the Alpha’s knot inside, going so deep in him that Kyungsoo could feel himself hit a wall. Baekhyun screamed his moan. “So deep! I love it, my alpha is deep inside me.” 

Kyungsoo chuckled despite the turmoil inside him. “Do as you please, my silly omega.” Baekhyun did, resting his arms on Kyungsoo’s stomach and riding the knot until it sealed him in place. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun breathed before shaking his head, “No, I want more. I want more.” Kyungsoo indulged him, wrapped his length and giving a few shy strokes until Baekhyun’s moans gave him the confidence to do more. Baekhyun let out little whimpers of pure ecstasy as he wiggled in place, pushing Kyungsoo to the limit. They exploded at once and Kyungsoo didn’t mind the huge white stain on his shirt as long as Baekhyun looked happy. 

“You sure got weird ideas, Baek.” Kyungsoo teased as Baekhyun pouted at him.

“Do you know many heats passed since the second I wanted you to be my mate?” Baekhyun complained, “You’ve got a lot to make up to me. I wouldn’t mind having sex with you in every position possible and in every spot possible.” Kyungsoo blushed, chuckling embarrassed, but Baekhyun was dead serious. “I want my tummy to be so full of you that it can be seen from miles.” 

Kyungsoo pulled him close, “You sure want to push your body’s limits, Baekhyun.” He suddenly smirked, “I won’t mind. Knotting you is a joy, to be honest.” Once the knot faded, Kyungsoo took him to the nearest lake, cleaning him up, before taking him to bed. Baekhyun, contrary to what he said, slept as soon as he lay down. Kyungsoo chuckled as he observed him, “There is a lot more beside sex, Baekhyun, but don’t worry, I will indulge you.” He kissed the man in the temples, making himself comfortable, smiling. “For now.” 

Kyungsoo certainly indulged him for three months. He didn’t mind how active they became sexually, because he felt Baekhyun’s eagerness ease up. Baekhyun felt more confident with time with his own body and Kyungsoo concluded that Kyungsoo’s obliviousness before the mating may have left residues in Baekhyun’s persona. 

However, Chanyeol’s subject was brought up several times to make them struggle communicating. Baekhyun insisted on bringing the rent issue up, especially with how spring ended and summer began. “Winter is only six months from now. We won’t survive it in the hut.” Baekhyun argued only to make Kyungsoo growl at him angrily. “I am thinking for us, Soo.” 

“I won’t rent with Chanyeol and it is final.” Kyungsoo stood to leave but Baekhyun held him close. 

“But Sehun did, and they got a room for us. Please, Soo.” Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun a bit harshly. “Soo…” 

“Why can’t you take my feelings into consideration? I don’t like the idea of living with other alphas, okay? I can’t.” Kyungsoo roared in anger, unable to control the uncomfortable feeling inside his gut. “It hurts my pride to see you insist so much! It feels like Chanyeol’s wish matters more than mine.”

Baekhyun stood at that, “I never said Chanyeol was the one to ask me! Jongin wanted me around.” Kyungsoo looked away, avoiding his eyes. “Minseok hyung is there too. Besides, you are the only alpha I care for, Soo. I am thinking of you! You won’t have to struggle in winter if we accept their offer.” Kyungsoo was about to argue again, but Baekhyun spoke again. “What if I am pregnant? How can you raise the pups in the cold winter? Ten pups die per year due to the cold even in our old warm house, Soo. Our pups won’t survive the winter here. I won’t survive a pregnancy in winter either.” 

Hit with the facts, Kyungsoo glared at him, pissed. “If you truly think so, pack your things and go to their house. I’ll join you after work. Meanwhile, I’ll sleep.” Kyungsoo slept by the fire, showing his back to Baekhyun. His mind was running miles when he felt Baekhyun kneel by his side, sniffing. “Go sleep, Baekhyun.” 

“I am sorry.” Baekhyun sounded pitiful. “Don’t ignore me. I am sorry.” Kyungsoo didn’t budge and Baekhyun softly tugged his shirt, “I care about your feelings. I am sorry. We won’t go if you don’t like it, just don’t ignore me.” He sniffed soundly and Kyungsoo looked at him to see tears running down his cheeks, which washed off the anger as he rushed to hold Baekhyun’s cheeks worriedly. “I am sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kyungsoo pulled him close. “I am the one who is stubborn, I am sorry. We will go.” He gently pushed Baekhyun away to meet his eyes, “But if I find a better alternative, we will leave their house, okay?” 

“Yes, absolutely.” Baekhyun nodded, making himself small by Kyungsoo’s side, “Just don’t ignore me.” 

“I will never do that again.” Kyungsoo cooed at him, feeling his heart twist at how pained Baekhyun looked. “I am sorry, Baekhyun. I hurt you.” Baekhyun shook his head but Kyungsoo insisted, “No, I did.” He sat up and observed the sad Baekhyun who pouted to him. “You are my mate, Baekhyun. No matter what I do, I never do it to hurt you.” He caressed the omega who nodded. “I just didn’t want to argue more about the subject.” Baekhyun pushed a smile and Kyungsoo leaned in to kiss it. He knew he could only push the sadness out of Baekhyun in a physical way as words seemed to reach a dead end, so his hand slid inside the omega’s pants. He wiggled the omega’s sensitive rim as he kissed Baekhyun deeply. 

He helped Baekhyun relax before he pushed in and stretched his wall. Baekhyun’s expression morphed to bliss as he met Kyungsoo’s movements, jerking back at the hammering in. Kyungsoo made sure Baekhyun loved every second before falling back to reality with him smiling happily. “I love this smile on you. Genuine smiles look the best on you, Baekhyun.” 

“Stop being a sap!” Baekhyun slapped his arm lightly. “You make me horny and I ran out of lube.” Kyungsoo laughed at that before suddenly giving Baekhyun a few short jabs, showing him that he had enough cum to smooth the following rounds. Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo to lie down and rode his alpha with passion, enjoying the sounds leaving Kyungsoo’s lips at the position. 

They slept as soon as they could get in their hut, too tired to clean up, but woke up on a happier note. Kyungsoo helped Baekhyun pack as much as he could. He even walked Baekhyun to the nearest bus stop, giving him instructions and warnings. “I will be fine, Soo.” Baekhyun promised but Kyungsoo hugged him worriedly. They had to take two different buses so Kyungsoo remained behind as he observed Baekhyun’s bus leave. 

Once his shift ended, he went to his hut and packed as much as his physical strength allowed, securing it before heading back to their new place. Every passing minute filled Kyungsoo with anxiety. He didn’t know what to expect but he didn’t expect Baekhyun to be waiting for him by the door. The house was decent, which surprised Kyungsoo. “Soo!” Kyungsoo smiled at Baekhyun’s enthusiasm before noticing the tall alpha by his side. 

Chanyeol gave him a cheerful smile, “We are glad you made it, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheek as he shook hands with Chanyeol. “Get in and get settled.” 

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo forced himself to say and got in only to see Jun Myun, an alpha he knew from another pack, sitting in the living room with Sehun. They stood as he got in, “Jun Myun, I am surprised to see you.” 

“I can’t say the same. How are you, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo shook hands with the alphas when an obnoxious laugh made Kyungsoo look at the omegas who gathered in the kitchen. Minseok had a spatula ready to smash on another omega’s head. Baekhyun walked down the stairs with Chanyeol behind him and Kyungsoo gave him a look the omega understood. 

“Soo, Chanyeol put your stuff in our room.” Baekhyun rushed to his side, “Do we still have things to bring? I will go get them.” 

“No need,” Sehun offered, “It is the alpha’s job to handle moving. Besides, you shouldn’t walk with your condition.” Kyungsoo sharply looked from Sehun to Baekhyun before checking up on him in terror.

“What is it? What happened? Are you okay?” Baekhyun blushed at the attention and the obnoxious omega approached them with a snort. 

“He is pregnant, you idiot.” Kyungsoo froze, tuning out the world as his eyes remained on Baekhyun. He could hear others yell “Jongdae!” but he didn’t care. His omega started shedding tears as he looked straight into his eyes and nodded. It was then when hell broke loose. Kyungsoo screamed as he buried his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder before lifting him and tightening his hold. His scream was filled with emotions bursting out of him at once. 

He freed Baekhyun, settling him down, to meet shocked eyes. “You insisted and we had…I am sorry. I’ve been stupid. I...” Kyungsoo was also shaking terribly, as his eyes landed on Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Are you happy to have pups with me?” He looked up to meet Baekhyun’s worried eyes, startled by the frightened tone in the omega’s voice.

He frowned, upset that Baekhyun sounded so disbelieving. “Happy? I am going to die from euphoria, Baek! I am not just happy, for god sake!” He smiled widely as tears ran down his cheeks, “I am so beyond happy that I think I may explode.” 

Baekhyun brightened up before pulling him into a kiss he melted in. “I love you, Soo.” 

Kyungsoo growled, “You are being unfair. I wanted to say it first.” Baekhyun chuckled. “I love you too, Baek.” He stepped back and led Baekhyun to sit, making sure every move was delicate. “I will make you food, okay? Do you need anything else? Are you cold?” 

They ignored the snickers and the coos around. It wasn’t hard because they were literally in their little bubble. “No, I am fine.” Baekhyun smiled, kissing Kyungsoo’s hand as it cupped his cheek, “But I want to eat a spicy stew.” 

Kyungsoo basically kicked the omegas, even poor Minseok, out of the kitchen. He cooked diligently while the rest of the household teased Baekhyun for Kyungsoo’s behavior. Baekhyun owned it. He was proud. 

Jongin meanwhile whined, “I am four months pregnant and you still didn’t act like he did.” He commented as Kyungsoo served dinner with Minseok. Kyungsoo shot him a shocked look and noticed the bump in his belly. “Tell him, hyung! I want to be spoiled too.” 

“He spoils you enough already.” Minseok commented, earning chuckles from the rest.

Baekhyun noticed Kyungsoo’s eyes glancing between Chanyeol and his omega, “Besides, “ Kyungsoo looked at him as he spoke, “Kyungsoo isn’t Chanyeol and he is so special for me that nothing and nobody can be compared to him.” 

“Glad I am.” Kyungsoo kissed his head as he served him his part of rice. Usually, the alphas eat before the omegas do but Kyungsoo ushered Baekhun to eat before he did. His eyes remained looking at Baekhyun the entire time, making Baekhyun feel greedy. That’s how Baekhyun became the greedy little omega.


End file.
